


Home is Where the Heart Is

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Home is Where the Heart Is

Sheppard stepped through the gate and sighed with relief when his feet hit the ramp in Atlantis. It had been a long mission and he was now home. Home. Atlantis was home. He never expected to ever call the alien city galaxies away from Earth home, but it was. They had made it their home. The people there became family even if a few of them were ones you'd never want to admit were family. He couldn't help but smile when he saw Weir standing in the control room. "Honey, I'm home," he said with a devil made me do it smile.


End file.
